Moonlight: A Jori-Percy Jackson Crossover
by thewaterymellen
Summary: 'cause i never knew, i never knew, you could hold moonlight in your hands, 'til the night i held you


Jade blinked her eyes open as a feeling, all too familiar jolted through her like a lightning bolt. _Exactly_ like a lightning bolt. The air was charged, practically crackling with electricity as it would right before a summer storm. Storm? Was the weather not perfectly fine when she slept?

Her mouth parted in an unvoluntary yawn as she slowly adjusted to the darkness that hovered around her. Darkness. So it was still night? She grunted, pulling her blanket back over her, ready to drift off into sleep despite the unusual charge in the air that was making her hair stand on end.

A faint tapping sound caused her heart to skip a beat and she sat up instantly, raking her fingers through her tousled hair, teasing out the knots that had managed to form in the short while she had been asleep. Jade glanced around, allowing herself to calm slightly at the familiar atmosphere. She inhaled deeply, relaxing as the scent of fresh saltwater flooded her nostrils, the soft patter of running water confirming that she wasn't dreaming, but instead was in Cabin 2, her father's cabin. It smelled like home. Her half-brother, Percy, was off in California somewhere, tending to problems he didn't speak much of. Something about Roman alter-egos?

A knock sounded again, and Jade almost jumped a foot into the air. Gods, who in their right mind would knock at— she glanced at the clock— 4:47 am?

She glanced down at her camp pajamas, her wrinkled bright orange shirt that read _Camp Half-Blood_ in dark block letters, and black leggings. She was sure her hair was disheveled, but she didn't make too much of it as she hopped off her bunk, padding quietly to the cabin door.

"Who's there?" she grumbled, tying a black hoodie around her waist just to be prepared.

When she stepped within five feet of the door, she got her answer. A faint voice answered on the other side, too soft to make out. But by the bolts of electricity that was brewing an entire fricking hurricane inside of her, she could tell.

She flung open the door, her heart rate elevating the moment she caught sight of the girl, who was rubbing her bare arms with the cold, the only thing covering her body an oversized Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that glowed in the light of the moon. Her brown hair gleamed in the faint light, softening the coffee brown of her beautiful eyes. She was chewing on her bottom lip, and the moment the door flew ajar to reveal her, she straightened, her tongue gliding over her upper lip. Tori Vega.

"Hi."

That was all it took, because Jade grabbed her by the arm, ignoring her strangled yelp of surprise and pain and slammed the door shut, "Holy chiz, Vega. What in the name of Olympus are you doing here?" she hissed.

Tori turned toward the goth, "Come with me."

"Are you _insane_?"

"Just come," she insisted, the fluorescent light of the seawater dancing in her doe eyes.

"How long were you standing outside?"

She hesitated, "Five minutes."

"What if the cleaning harpies found you? You'd be _dead_. How can you just casually stroll out of your cabin in a," her eyes flickered to her chest, "neon orange t-shirt _in the middle of the night_ _when_ _the cleaning harpies will literally eat you if you step foot outside_?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my Jade?" she demanded, a glint in her chocolate eyes.

Woah. _My_ Jade. As in _she_ belonged to _her_. She didn't know why, but that gave her a rush of vertigo and she practically fell over. The goth chuckled, grateful for the lack of light because her pale cheeks were probably _very_ red. "Damn, Vega," she covered, "you're making me soft."

Although it was too dim to see, Jade could hear the smile in her voice, her white teeth glinting for a split second, as her perfect lips quirked upward in amusement, "Damn right, I am," she breathed. "You've really missed out on this friendship thing your entire life, eh?"

"Yeah, yeah," the raven-haired girl, waved her off, unable to keep her lips from twitching, "Now, where do you wanna take me?"

"Against that wall, if you really want to," Tori deadpanned.

Jade gaped at her in a moment of stunned silence before realizing Tori was joking. "Vega," she spluttered, "who knew you could be so dirty-minded?"

"C'mon, just come with me," she didn't miss the smirk that lingered in her voice.

"Fine." Jade pulled the door open, welcoming the nighttime breeze that ruffled her night-black hair.

"Follow me," Tori instructed, stepping outside, and the goth nodded in silent agreement, shutting the door softly behind her.

The pair crept stealthily outside, praying to the gods they wouldn't be eaten. They stopped in front of the last cabin that created the Omega sign, slipping into the Zeus cabin, Cabin 1, Tori's cabin.

The brunette walked all the way to the back of her cabin, behind a tall column and a large scary statue of her father that seemed to be staring at Jade with its blank stone eyes.

"You're dad's creepy."

"Well, I didn't choose to have a life-size statue of him in my room."

"And I didn't choose to be here," the goth grunted back, "I was asleep."

"Uh, sorry," Tori winced, "but I really want you to see this."

"You're not sorry at all, are you?"

"Learned from the best."

"Huh."

"Guilt is for insecure people," she quoted, quirking an eyebrow.

"So why am I here?" The goth glanced around the mostly cabin, flickering to Tori's bunk, and then back to the half-Latina.

"Check this out," The brunette, pulled back a hidden curtain, revealing a silver ladder that was cool to the touch. "Piper showed me this." She sighed as she mentioned her dead half-brother's ex-boyfriend.

"Piper McLean?"

"Who else would it be?"

Jade shrugged, "Do I climb?"

"Go ahead," she nodded, unable to hide a soft smile.

"This isn't a prank, is it? Am I going to find a bunch of cleaning harpies ready to eat my head off? Or maybe your dad ready to zap me with one of his lightning bolts?"

"Gods, no," Tori giggled, shuffling her feet over the symbol of her father's power, a lightning bolt made of Imperial Gold.

"I'm trusting you, Vega," And with that, she placed a hand and a foot onto the rungs, slowly pulling herself upward, the second girl following suit soon after.

After climbing upward for a good minute, Jade finally reached the top rung. "Do I push this thing up?" she called down without turning her head. Her limbs were shaking slightly, the fact that she was twenty feet off the ground playing with her nerves, not that she could ever admit it.

"Yup."

With a deep breath, she pushed the final barrier between her and the sky, revealing a glittering galaxy above. After a few trembling maneuvers, she was on the roof, standing alone under a vast expanse of stars, jewels more beautiful than any child of Pluto/Hades could ever summon. The soft orange glow that peeked over the mountains promised the return of the sun, and Jade couldn't help but feel that her breath had been taken away.

"So?"

The goth pivoted around in surprise, lost in the quiet moment of being alone under nature. "I like it."

"Just _like_?"

Jade didn't say another word, only winked, before turning to face the silhouette of the horizon.

Tori closed her eyes as a gentle breeze picked up the hair on her forehead and blew it back, and she caught a faint smell of coffee.

"Can they see us?" The pale goth spoke finally.

"Hmm?"

"Like, down there, in camp."

"Nope," the brunette walked down the slight slant of the roof until she was standing next to her friend, "The roof is slanted perfectly so that no one can see us. And no one would suspect we're up here anyway," she whispered, feeling a sudden urge to remain silent.

The raven-haired actor almost jumped at the sensation of Tori's warm breath against her neck, and she shivered at the sudden intimacy of the moment.

"I'm afraid of heights," she admitted, backing away from the edge to sit, crossing her legs.

"You're telling me that now?" the Latina singer teased slightly, sitting down on the ice-cold rooftop of her cabin, propping her legs out in front of her.

"I'd never say that to anyone else."

"Heck no, you wouldn't," Tori chuckled, "You would have been like '_Oh, revealing my fears would be giving someone an advantage over me,_" she mimicked.

Jade laughed, deep and soft, no more than a chuckle, "I don't talk like that," she echoed what the singer would've said if she'd mimicked her voice. "But yeah, I probably would have. Vega, stop making me soft," she complained.

Tori only flashed her a small smile.

"I take it Jason brought Piper up here?"

It was Tori's turn to blush.

"Yeah."

"It's nice up here." Jade conceded. "And the stars are amazing away from the city, cause there's no light pollution."

"Mhm," The half-Latina was still fighting off the blush, her face burning in the crisp air.

"Do you come up here a lot?"

"When I can't sleep," Tori admitted, "It's a nice place to sit and think about things."

"Yeah, it's quiet, and the stars are breathtaking."

"Like you," the singer blurted before she could stop herself. But it was true. They both simultaneously turned to look at each other, both fighting a soft flush in the cheeks that was barely visible in the moonlight.

Neither of them spoke then, just gazed at each other in the forgiving light, searching each other's eyes for any hint of emotion at the words that lingered between them.

Tori could feel her pulse throb erratically in her throat as she drowned in Jade's ocean eyes, the eyes that reflected her father's domain perfectly, waves thrashing, crashing, shattering onto the rocks, the waters conflicting, twisting into a hurricane, because she was the eye of the _goddamned _storm, and she couldn't get enough of her.

Jade was the first to look away, chuckling nervously, unable to comprehend the moment they just had, her heart thrumming at the speed of a freight train.

"You know, Tori," her voice was raspy and low, and she cleared her throat before continuing, "for someone who's daddy is Mr. Thunderpants, you're awfully quiet.

The mentioned girl somehow managed to find her voice, but couldn't escape the voice in her head, repeating over and over _Jade called me Tori. Jade called me Tori_. "Yeah," she barely managed to croak before the faint rumbling of thunder interrupted her.

Jade squealed, burying her face into Tori's neck. And by squealed, she let out a cute high-pitched squeak, something only Cat Valentine would've done.

The brunette watched in fascination as goosebumps traveled down her arm at the contact. "Oh my gods, Jade West is scared of thunder."

"Not thunder," she protested, "I thought it was fireworks."

Tori laughed harder, "You're scared of fireworks?"

"Don't judge," she muttered, "It's a phobia."

"Jade West is scared of fireworks," she sang, giggling at Jade's _harrumph._

She broke off, however, when she felt a frigid wave of water doused both of them, leaving Tori drenched and Jade completely try.

"I will slam your tongue in a car door, " the goth deadpanned, but the half-Latina didn't miss the slight smirk that colored her lips.

"_That's _more like the Jade I know, " she grinned, twisting her body slightly to tap her on the nose, making sure to let a current run through her finger, effectively shocking her.

She let out a yelp, dropping another load of ice water she drew from the lake on Tori's head.

"Oh my gods, Jade, it's like fifty degrees out and you're dumping ice water on me."

"Say sorry," she pouted.

"Fine. Sorry," she managed through chattering teeth, shivering slightly.

She grinned, and with a flick of her wrist, she flung the wetness back into the lake, leaving Tori completely dry.

"I'm _still _cold," she complained, rubbing her bare arms.

Jade sighed, pulling the jacket from her waist, and handed it to Tori.

"I'm serious. Who the heck are you and what have you done with Jade West?"

"Oh. So you don't want my hoodie?"

"No, no, no, gimme that." She pulled the black hoodie over her head subtly inhaling deeply, swooning at the scent of Jade that hadn't changed since Hollywood Arts: coffee and vanilla.

The gothic actor let out a sharp laugh as Tori poked her head out of the head hole. She was practically drowning in Jade's oversized hoodie, her sleeves far too long.

"Don't laugh at me."

"You're cute."

The half-Latina flushed, rolling up her sleeves wordlessly so her fingers were exposed. "So are you."

"Do _not_ call me cute."

"You called _me _cute," Tori pointed out with another blush.

"Calling me cute is an insult to the word cute. You're actually adorable."

"You're giving me Robbie Shapiro vibes."

"Gah! Tori, you're turning me into a sap."

The brunette coughed slightly, ducking her head in the darkness to conceal the tomato red her cheeks were turning.

"What?" She frowned when the singer didn't respond.

"You called me Tori," she practically breathed unable to control the way her heart danced in joy.

"Last I checked, that was your name. Was it not? Oh my gods, Tori, you're blushing. What did I say?"

The bronze-skinned girl giggled slightly, her palms covering her cheeks as she crossed her legs, "You usually call me Vega."

"So?"

Tori allowed a small smile, biting her bottom lip as blood pushed through her ears.

"You like?" Jade smirked.

"Now you're torturing me," the singer pushed the actor, complaining.

Jade didn't budge, only scooted a little closer, so their knees were touching. At the slightest contact, goosebumps ran up Tori's leg, a sudden heat lingering between her legs. Jade watched in fascination at the different colors her friend's face was turning.

"Tori?"

She couldn't meet her gaze, "Yeah?" Another blush.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

She didn't speak, only stared off at the stars that glittered so brightly, she wondered for a second whether she was dreaming.

"Vega."

"West."

"Tori."

"Jade."

With a small sigh, she pushed herself to her feet, and for a second, panic shot through Tori. Was she leaving? Did she hate her again? But she only gave a small smile, one of her rare genuine smiles, one of those smiles that melted her heart.

"Wanna dance?"

"With no music. At night. On a rooftop. Sounds dangerous."

"I'm a dangerous girl."

"_That_, I can believe."

The half-Latina reached out for the hand Jade extended, and pulled herself up, into her arms. She shivered slightly as the goth placed her hands on her hips, fighting off another blush.

She rolled up the sleeves of Jade's black hoodie, delighted to be wearing something that had her scent. Gods, she was a creep. She placed both hands on her shoulders, glancing downward as a terse silence settled between them.

The two of them began to rock back and forth slowly, black combat boots aligned with leather boots. The raven-haired beauty began to sing quietly, and Tori couldn't help but notice the way the moonlight seemed to make her porcelain skin almost translucent.

_You know I want you_  
_It's not a secret I try to hide_

Jade flushed, rose to contrast on her pale skin, and Tori noticed with a simper, reaching up for a second to brush her palm lightly on her burning cheek.

_I know you want me_  
_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

Tori hummed along softly, the only sound in the silent night the click of their boots against the tile of the roof, and Jade's melodic voice reaching deep into her core, touching the depths of her soul, and she felt a sudden urge to cry.

_You claim it's not in the cards_

_Fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

They swung around, both, for the first time in a while, giddy and lighthearted, Jade's lyrics punctuated only by soft giggles, and dizzying gulps as her throat constricted a few times, leaving her to hiccup as she gasped out the next words.

_But you're here in my heart_  
_So who can stop me if I decide_

_That you're my destiny?_

Neither of them wanted this moment to end. This completely unexpected moment that had taken them both off guard, and swept them both off their feet. But they were _happy_, the stress of being a demigod suddenly evaporating as the two lost themselves in their song.

_What if we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine_

Jade's volume never increased as she arrived at the chorus, but their movements did. She swung the younger Vega sister around, her words separated by short breathless giggles and gasps.

_Nothing could keep us apart_  
_You'd be the one I was meant to find_  
_It's up to you, and it's up to me_  
_No one can say what we get to be_

Tori whooped softly, ducking her head down for a quick second, only to gaze back up at the storm in Jade's eyes. For once, it was calm, the waves of the sea welcoming. For once, the waters were warm enough to swim in, the tide gentle enough to lull someone to sleep.

_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
_Maybe the world could be ours_  
_Tonight_

Jade giggled slightly as Tori hummed the instrumental, unable to wipe a goofy grin off her face. And as they danced together in virtual silence, nothing existed. It was the two of them and nobody else. The full moon glowed with a soft unearthly light, every star shining their spotlight on the couple. It was just them and their feelings, them against the world.

_You think it's easy_  
_You think I don't want to run to you_

Tori simpered as she took up the female part, her voice no more than a mere murmur, but it was loud enough. The soft orange glow that outlined the horizon had morphed into a lighter pink, the glimmering stars soon to be swallowed by the light of the sun.

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can't walk through_

Adrenaline pulsed through her as she sang, her heart light, her eyes bright, every movement and smile genuine, every step synced, every breath quick, every beat of their hearts in time.

_I know you're wondering why_  
_Because we're able to be_

_Just you and me_  
_Within these walls_

Her voice was higher and smoother, compared to Jade's filled with a warmth that promised the return of the sun.

_But when we go outside_

_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

Tori slipped from the goth's arms, reaching for her as she backed away slowly, eyes never leaving the other's.

_No one can rewrite the stars_  
_How can you say you'll be mine?_

It wasn't long before the charged back into each other's arms, soundless except for Tori's soft whisper of a voice, their heavy breaths, and the soft click of boots.

_Everything keeps us apart_

_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

The pair couldn't resist a blinding smile at that, remembering with a pang their moments at high school, when the quarreled day and night, bickered over anything. But still, there were those moments when Jade ran to Tori in tears, allowing her to wrap her shaking body up in an embrace, not a single muscle in her body judging.

_It's not up to you_

_It's not up to me_

_When everyone tells us what we can be_

The insanity of the situation right now was almost incomprehensible. Two former archenemies grinned wildly at each other, hands never leaving the other's body, eyes never wandering off each other for more than a few seconds.

_How can we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say that the world can be ours_

_Tonight_

If either of them had had a civil conversation with the other just a few months ago, everyone would've gawked at them like they had grown an extra head. In their years at Hollywood Arts, they'd squabbled, quarreling any time they were in the same room so much the teachers had gotten wazzed off, Sikowitz included.

_All I want is to fly with you_  
_All I want is to fall with you_

_So just give me all of you_

They were the sun and the moon, after all. Polar opposites, one north, one south. They twirled in each other's arms without a care in the world, bronze skin in bright contrast against porcelain. Jade took up the harmony, their voices blending and weaving together perfectly.

_It feels impossible (it's not impossible)_  
_Is it impossible?_  
_Say that it's possible_

They were closer now, almost in a full embrace, Jade's arms wrapped around Tori's waist as they spun breathlessly. Still, there was no sign of life in Camp, and they danced deliriously, without shame, like there was no one else in camp. They moved in sync, dancing to the beat of the music of their hearts in time.

_How do we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine?_

Their voices strained as they fought to hit the higher notes in the harmony, runs flawless, and if people didn't know better, they'd be called children of Apollo. But they weren't. They were both daughters of the Big Three, the three most powerful Greek Gods.

_Nothing can keep us apart_  
_'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

Their cheeks were flushed with happiness, red as something unidentifiable passed between them. Their eyes intently searched the other's, getting lost in the wide pools that were their eyes.

_It's up to you_

_And it's up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

They were drowning, falling deep into each other eye's, coffee brown sinking into ocean green-blue so far neither of them knew if they could ever resurface.

_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours_

As the song slowed down to the final verse, their movements ceased, and they finally resurfaced, gasping for breath, their chests heaving as they fought for air.

_You know I want you_  
_It's not a secret I try to hide_

The two clutched each other tightly in their embrace, Tori's head, resting lightly on Jade's shoulder, her brunette hair cascading down in a waterfall over her chest. They sang the last few lines in unison, words no more than a soft whisper in the storm of emotions that ranged around them.

_But I can't have you_  
_We're bound to break and my hands are tied_

They both stared in awe as the tip of the sun poked out from the peaks, the world bursting alight.

Flames seemed to lap against the sky, the clouds tinted with fire. The moon and the sun danced together in the sky, their light enough to set the world ablaze. The darkness succumbed too the light, finally letting go, and the stars finally twinkled out as warmth filled their air. A soft blush of scarlet, a kiss of orange, a glow of amber, all simultaneously bursting into existence, chasing away the blackness of the night.

Cerulean blue met chocolate brown in a moment of silence only broken by their quick breaths. The feeling of wanting to cry, _needing_ to cry returned, and Tori let out a soft gasp as a salty hot tear spilled over, streaking down her flushed cheek.

"Oh my gods, Vega, please don't tell me you're gonna cry," the raven-haired girl teased, leaning forward to kiss the single tear, wiping the wetness from her cheek.

"I-I-I'm not crying," she rasped, stuttering slightly, but was soon cut off by another few tears followed, quickly turning into a soft sob.

"What did I do?" Jade panicked, "What did I say? Oh my gods, I'm so-"

She was cut off as another pair of lips met her own.

It was slightly rough and hard at first; Tori couldn't take it any longer, launching herself forward and crashing her lips onto Jade's, every movement filled with desperation. Their noses brushed slightly, teeth clashing for a second as they struggled to stay controlled. Tears flowing from her eyes from raw emotion were swiped off with the soft pad of Jade's thumb. They stood still on the roof, dawn breaking over them, holding each other so close it was impossible for them to be any closer, chests and stomachs pressed together tightly. Tori's arms were wrapped around her neck, forearms hanging off her shoulders, Jade's wound around her slim waist, embracing as if it was the last time they would ever hug.

And their lips. Stars, no, something even brighter exploded behind their closed eyelids as fire touched ice, lightning struck water. Their mouths were pressed together, gently, softly, no more than soft brushes of lips against the other, but it was more. More than they ever needed and wanted, more than enough.

The kiss was mind-altering, earth-shattering, and they were swept away in the intensity of the moment, everything and everyone holding their breath simultaneously, everything frozen in time just the way it was because it was absolutely and utterly perfect.

Tori could feel herself slipping away, her knees buckling from the vehemence of it all. She didn't realize how bad she had wanted to kiss Jade before this moment, and everything came rushing to her all at once.

Their lips disconnected long enough for Jade to push her forehead against Tori's, who was shuddering as she gulped in the air like water, her chest convulsing in shuddering heaves as she struggled to make sense of everything.

"Oh, it's okay, baby, I got you," Jade breathed, losing herself in the passion in the singer's eyes, and they stood, both breathing erratically, the latter, still sniffing slightly. "So," the goth whispered, "you have a crush on me?"

"Do you have a crush on _me_?" Tori responded shakily, unable to keep the blush from creeping into her cheeks.

"You never answered my question," the actor shot back just as quietly.

It felt like years before anyone spoke up, "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you. A lot."

"I know," It was one of those rare smiles again, "I like you too."

Tori's head flew backward, and she stared at her crush, slack-jawed. Those few words were what she was waiting for the entire time; she just hadn't realized. The delight on her face must've been clearer than day, because Jade giggled slightly.

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?"

"Jadelyn August West, don't you dare go Robbie Shapiro on me," she warned, referring to the moment Robbie had kissed Cat, but Jade didn't miss the smile that quirked at the corner of her lips.

The goth, put her lips up to Tori's ear, her mouth brushing her ear lobe ever so slightly, "_I never knew,_" she sang softly, "_I never knew, you could hold moonlight in your hands, 'til the night I met you. _I swear I'm falling in love with you."

Tori gaped at her, her heart practically screaming with joy as it pounded in her throat. This was the moment in every fairy tale or romance show when the characters realized they were falling in love with each other, except that was wrong. They were falling in love the entire time. They had only realized now.

"Don't you dare start crying again."

"I won't."

"Victoria Dawn Vega, how in the name of Olympus do you know my full name?"

"I have my ways," she smirked, "How do you know mine?"

"I stalked your medical records, remember?"

"Thought you would've forgotten."

"How could I forget?"

"And Ariana Grande?"

"Huh?"

"Moonlight?"

"You mean Cat?" Jade joked. Cat Valentine and Ariana Grande looked and sounded so much alike, if Cat dyed her hair brown, they could have passed easily as twins.

"Ha ha ha."

They were still holding each other, the brunette tucking her head into the taller girl's neck.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"The sunrise is beautiful."

Tori lifted her head to glance at the horizon, the muted flame of the sun reflected in her dark eyes.

"And so are you," Jade tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, watching in wonder as a rosy glow was cast onto camp, washing the two of them in a pale, ghostly light.

"What happened to the I'd-rather-slam-my-my-tongue-in-a-car-door, if-you-don't-get-your-hands-off-me-in-two-seconds-you-won't-have-hands, bad-ass Jade West?"

It was a moment before she answered, but the answer filled every empty space between the two of them, "She fell in love."

**A/N Thank you guys so much for reading! Drop a comment or pm me any requests or suggestions for Victorious fanfics (any ship btw) and I'll see if I have the time to write it.**


End file.
